


Stretch Marks

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [9]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: DrIplierst - Freeform, Egos, Markiplier - Freeform, driplierst fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart
Relationships: Dr.Iplier/Host, driplier/host, the host/doctor iplier
Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403794
Kudos: 14





	Stretch Marks

Host runs his hand over the doctor's hips slowly, tracing each of the marks with his fingers. The doctor shifted in his sleep a bit, grabbing the pillow into his hands. Host smiled softly, continuing to trail his fingers over his fiancé's stretch marks carefully. He didn't hate them or dislike them in any way. He more so, loved them. They were apart of his beloved, they were part of what made Edward be himself. Host loved how they curved around each of the doctor's thighs and around his hips. 

Dr.Iplier shifted again, whining in his sleep. The Host paused, waiting to hear his loved one fall back asleep before tracing his fingers back over the marks. He smiles, grabbing onto Edward's hips and pulling himself towards his body. He presses a loving kiss to the doctor's forehead. He loved Edward no matter what and kept his values at that. The doc never liked letting others see his body too much; it made him feel rather insecure. The Host knew that of course, but he loved making sure the doctor felt loved before bed. 

The first night they were together in the same bed, the Host and Edward both were nervous about being around each other. After nights came and went, Host started to strip down before sleeping. He claimed it was comfortable, which doc agreed with. The first night Edward did the same was a long, almost sleepless night for him. He was nervous, to say at the least. Host realized why after weeks afterwards. During late nights, the Host started tracing and kissing Edward's stretch marks. It made the doctor feel a bit better. 

He took Edward's hand into his, the skin difference very prominent. The doctor's was more tanned, while the Host was always pale. He traced his thumbs over the doctor's knuckles softly, burying his face deeper into Edward's neck. The doc was always just a little chubby, but the Host loved him anyway.


End file.
